un acto vale mas que mil palabras
by klainechris
Summary: kurt no sabe que hacer con lo que le pasa one-shot


**glee no es mio y a mi pesar jamas lo sera **

Un acto vale mas que mil palabras

Blaine se preguntaba por que demonios kurt lo evitaba hasta donde el sabia no había hecho nada para ofenderlo

-kurt por favor ábreme-tocando con fuerza la puerta-

-no Blaine estoy indispuesto

-vamos kurt explícame que es lo que te pasa

-no Blaine no puedo por favor vete que ya es muy tarde y si nos cachan nos van a castigar

-hummel a veces me desesperas

Blaine entro a su cuarto preguntando se porque kurt se comportaba de esa manera poco después se metió en la cama y pensando en alguna razón se quedo dormido

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente kurt decidió salir de su habitación ya que era lunes y no podía faltar a clases pero eso era realmente malo ya que la mayoría de sus clases era con Blaine y por si fuera poco en la tarde tenia ensayo con los warblers y tenía un dueto con Anderson y no precisamente e era un rap o rock si no una balada<p>

La hora del ensayo blaine entro a la sala en donde todos los warblers se reunían

-hola kurt

-hola Jeff ¿Cómo estás?

-bien bien oye ¿Por qué Blaine esta de triste y parece un fantasma ?

-jeff por qué me preguntan todo lo referente a kurt no soy su novio ni nada parecido solo soy su amigo así que si quieres saber pregúntaselo a el.

-lo siento blaine no es para que te enojes .

Paso el tiempo y kurt no se presento al ensayo Blaine pensó que seguramente estaba arreglando alguna cosa tonta para no ir y decirle que le pasaba .Termino la clase y blaine salió del salón sin decir nada a nadie se fue a su cuarto y no salió hasta la cena.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

-Ooo dios kurt por que piensas esas cosas lo vas a perder si no le explicas que esta pasando pero si le explico y se enoja o se siente extraño pero es que esto ya no me deja vivir –kurt pensaba todo esto antes de salir de su cuarto de pronto escucho la voz de alguien muy familiar:

-hey! Kurt –era wes-

-que pasa wes

-que le hiciste a Anderson?

-por que?

-se la ha pasado de mal humor desde hace tres días

-y por qué piensas que fui yo?

-por que tu eres el único que si se enojan se pone de esa manera

Kurt se puso a pensar un rato antes de contestarle tenia que tomar una decisión y aun que conocía desde hace poco a wes lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos

-wes te puedo confiar algo?

Y es así como se pasaron la primera hora platicando, wes le dio unos consejos muy buenos y por supuesto ya se esperaba que kurt sintiera todas esas cosas.

-por que no el viernes lo invitas a ver una peli en tu cuarto y le dices que arreglaran las cosas en ese momento

-estás seguro? Es que que tal si ya no me quiere hablar

-tranquilo hummel yo conozco a Blaine y no te dirá que no

Y asi sucedió kurt invito a Blaine a pasar una tarde viendo películas, la semana paso muy cansado con todas las tareas y los examines que debían realizar pero por fin el viernes llego ..

-que paso kut listo para ver la pelicual y decirme que te pasa ¿?

-si Blaine vamos a mi cuarto

Kurt abrió su cuarto y le pregunto que pelicual quería ver

-no se kurt la que quieras

Kurt puso una romántica la de diario de una pasión era un a de las favoritas de kurt y de Blaine la veían mil veces en sus tiempos libres

-blaine después de la película te explico que es lo que me pasa

-kurt so lo dime es algo malo que te hice?

-no peor no hagas mas preguntas

Se sentaron un buen rato a ver la película pero kurt no conaba con la ecena de la casa vieja y lo que sucedería en unos momentos

Kurt volteo discretamente a ver la cara de Blaine el estaba totalmente embobado con la película kurt no podría creer lo hermoso que se veía no podía creer los increíbles ojos hazel que cada vez que los veía no podía concentrarse en nada mas su piel morena y o cielos los chinos que tenia , kurt decidió buscar la mano de Blaine para tomarla con fuerza y no dejarlo ir nunca

Blaine se sorprendió mucho al sentir el contacto del muchacho de piel de porcelana lo vio con cara de que esta pasando pero el verlo detenidamente se quedo sorprendido de los ojos de kurt nunca los había visto tan de cerca

kurt lo miro y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios quedaron totalmente unidos Blaine correspondió el beso y con el movimiento de sus labios invitaba a kurt a meter su lengua a lo que kurt no resistió y entro en la boca del contratenor jugando con la lengua de Blaine los dos respiraban duro y no querían parar.

la mano de kurt empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Blaine

el era perfecto su cuerpo su cabello su manos todo ,poco a poco Blaine fue poniéndose ensima de kurt el beso seguía pero cada vez era con más pasión no lo podían evitar el calor iba subiendo cada vez mas Blaine desabrocho la camisa de kurt y empezó a juguetear con su cadera kurt se separo y una lagrima salió y resbalo por su mejilla

-dime que esto no es solo un sueño , dime que estoy en las manos del hombre al que le he huido por temor a que se aleje de mi si le decía todo lo que siento por el –kurt dijo con un sollozo-

-TE AMO ES LO UNICO QU ETE PUEDO DECIR

-yo también te amo

Blaine lo beso con ternura

Los dos se recostaron y kurt le desordenaba los chinos a Blaine

poco a poco el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>se que es un poco malo pero no se eran las de la mañana y no podia dormir sin sacarme esto de la cabeza se aceptan comentarios constructivos ademas es lo primero que hago <strong>

**pd disculpen por la ortografia tengpo problemas con eso grax**


End file.
